


Don't Need Candles

by Mrachna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrachna/pseuds/Mrachna
Summary: Two hands on her chest. One against her face. Angela and Fareeha aren’t alone.





	1. Multiplayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicknameMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicknameMercy/gifts).



> A gift - color me completely unsurprised that my first Overwatch work is absolutely self-indulgent porn. Some tags are for the next chapter. Also, Please, feel free to point out any errors that you spot, I don't have a beta and won't take offense.
> 
> Title from Jeremih's song, Birthday Sex
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://mrachna.tumblr.com), come and say hello!

“You’re going to be a good girl and sit there nicely until I need you,” is the last thing that Mercy hears before Pharah slides the headphones over her ears, blocking out her hearing, She’s two senses down, and thanks to the headphones and the blindfold, Angela's girlfriend could be half a foot from her face and she wouldn’t know. She could have left, Mercy thinks, and her cunt clenches at the idea of her lover browsing through magazines leisurely at the store while Angela waited at home; deaf, blind, with her hands cuffed at her stomach and her asshole full of smooth, thick silicone as she kneels silently in the corner of their living room.

It's never as bad as she expects it to be, sitting quietly with little to focus on; at first it’s a calmness, a break from the overwhelming chaos that is sometimes her life, The music that she listens to is chosen by Pharah, although it’s more to block out tell-tale sounds of clothes shifting, or a zipper being yanked down than to hold her interest.

Angela likes it nonetheless; how could she not like something that so obviously was adored by the person that she was hopelessly in love with?

She’s fine for the first little while, as she usually is. It’s only when she’s been kneeling patiently for around half an hour that she starts to get antsy, fingers itching to stretch out and fiddle with the soft material on her wrist bindings. Usually, Fareeha would have touched her by now - did she actually, really leave?

Angela shifts, rolling her shoulders and tugging at her bindings in the process. There’s a dull ache between her shoulderblades, but it’s nothing worth using her safeword over. Briefly, she allows herself to squirm, transferring her weight from one leg to the other and sighing gently as the buttplug shifts inside her, making its presence known once again and all Mercy can think about is how aroused she is at being left wet and wanting.

It wasn’t like she had been up to much; she’d only been idly flicking through a book and nursing a cup of coffee when Fareeha had happily and haphazardly thrown herself down on the sofa next to Angela, with a smile on her lips that screamed trouble.

“Angela, babe, it’s time for your birthday present.”

“My birthday isn't until Monday, love.” Angela had murmured in reply, enamoured and suddenly warm at the promises hidden within Pharah’s smile. The dark-skinned woman wrapped her arms around Angela, carefully pulling her book and mug from her gasp and carefully placing them on the already-cluttered table.

“Mmmmhm, I know, habibti,” Fareeha said, lips ghosting the shell of Angela’s ear before she pressed her lips against Mercy’s neck; the first kiss gentle, the second still gentle but with the barest hint of a bite. “But this? It can’t wait.”

The fact that Fareeha gave no further information made Mercy’s stomach flip, well beyond on the way to being aroused and already aware of how uncomfortable her panties were quickly becoming.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” smiles Angela, but her smile quickly fell into an open-mouthed ‘o’ face when Pharah bit her roughly, teeth digging into the soft white flesh of Angela’s neck hard enough to leave teeth-marks. Fareeha gently sucked at the reddening skin as she pulled away a little.

“No. That’s my job.” When Pharah spoke again her voice was husky and thick, the arousal wrapped around her words made the doctor shiver. “Are you in the mood to be good for me?” Fareeha asked, her hand resting against Angela’s stomach as she idly traced her thumb against the shirt’s seam.

‘Oh,’ Angela thought, ‘she wants to do that.’

Usually in bed, Mercy took the reins more often than not, but when Fareeha decided that she wanted to take control it was always worth going along with; if Angela was to say that she didn’t enjoy being daddy’s good little girl then she would be lying. It was definitely an uncommon event; the infrequency of Fareeha dominating Angela making it that much better when it did happen.

“Okay, Daddy.” Angela’s fingers balled up in her skirt as she spoke almost meekly, somewhat shy at first as she always is when she slips into this role.

And that’s how she ended up like this; fully dressed and kneeling with a plug stretching her open

A song comes on that she recognizes, but her mind is wandering too much for her to focus on it properly; what does Fareeha have planned for her? She hadn’t noticed any packages arriving, but then she kept odd hours as a doctor and would likely have been at work or asleep when any mail was delivered. Was she just going to make Angela wait until her knees ached and her pussy was wet enough to soak the crease of her thighs?

Angela starts to chew her lip; not roughly, simply worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It’s a nervous habit, one that she had conquered in her professional life but that she couldn’t stop herself from doing when she was playing.

Very quickly, something soft presses against her bottom lip, gently pulling it free from her teeth, and Angela startles at the feel of a touch taking her completely by surprise. Now that she is blindfolded, everything feels different. The thing - ‘a thumb,’ she thinks confidently - pressing against her lip moves again, slowly tracing her bottom lip from corner to corner, then a thumb presses against the soft flesh of her tongue, fingers grab her chin in a firm grip and pull slightly - Mercy takes the hint and lets her mouth fall open to be at the mercy of the fingers on her face.

The dulling of two of her most vital senses has pushed the rest of them into overdrive; all she can notice is how Fareeha smells. She smells differently than usual, delicate notes of vanilla and lavender pervading the air. It’s throwing her off, she’s used to her girlfriend’s usual smell of gunpowder and jasmine, not this new perfume.

“You smell nice… “ Angela says, trailing off. She hasn’t been forbidden from speaking, but she doesn’t have much to say when she can’t hear the reply.

The hand against her mouth moves, so her tongue is being pressed flat with the fingers and the other hand gripping her chin, holding her mouth open even though her jaw is already slack and loose.

Angela sits patiently, trying to swallow around the fingers on her tongue as her mouth fills up with saliva but it makes little difference. She can’t swallow with her mouth held open so she drools unceremoniously onto the hand on her chin, flushing in embarrassment.

Mercy finally closes her eyes, tired of both staring into the blackness that the blindfold provides, and the way that her eyelashes press against the silky material. The digits on her tongue push in further, resting against that sensitive spot near the back of her throat that makes her stomach roll and she feels the way she drools harder. Mercy feels tugging against the buttons of her shirt, and then cool air on her newly exposed chest. 

At Pharah’s request, she’s wearing lingerie. Black lace cups her breasts, thin ribbons attached to the strap and connecting with the middle of the cup contrasts with her smooth, white skin in a way that she knows drives Fareeha crazy. Her panties match, with one extra detail; a large, soft bow made of silk on the back, just above her ass.

For the smallest moment, she shivers. Almost as soon as she does, hands grab her breasts hard and she gasps, taken by surprise at the suddenness of it.

And then the penny drops. 

Two hands on her chest. One against her face. Angela and Fareeha aren’t alone.

It jumbles her head a little; they’d talked about including other people, but only in the abstract or during dirty talk. Angela has never really seriously thought about it, but she can’t say she dislikes the situation she’s in. Sure, Angela’s submissive, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have free will or power of her own; one word, and anything they’re doing is over, no questions asked or explanations expected.

“Hello,” Her lips and tongue wrap strangely around the intrusions in her mouth as she speaks, feeling the need to say something to the unknown stranger in the room. Her voice sounds so loud in her head over the classic rock playing in her ears. The hands on her tits tighten their grip, groping her so roughly that she feels as if she’s going to have ten small finger-shaped bruises when she wakes up in the morning. 

The hand on her chin withdraws, then the thin thread of spit trailing from Mercy’s lips to the fingers is quickly wiped on her stomach. As they smear damp in the stripes of two dragged fingertips, sharp nails leave red marks in their wake. So, a woman then? I wonder if it’s someone I know? She mulls over the possibilities in her head, trying to ignore the sticky throb between her thighs.

For a brief second the cuffs around her wrists are undone while cold, deft fingers make short work of the clasp at the front of her bra. Those same hands pull it up and over her head to take it off at the same time as the light blue shirt that she had been wearing. The cool air rushes over her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The thing that makes Angela feel surprisingly exposed is the way her rosy nipples harden, peeking out from the dimples in which they usually hide. 

As the handcuffs are replaced, she feels gentle nudge against her left knee from a shoe-covered foot has her spreading her legs obediently. Shifting her weight, she suppresses a whine as repositioning jolts the plug that she’d somehow managed to forget about. As nails carefully skitter a barely-there path up the inside of Angela’s thigh, she stays quiet and still when her skirt is wrenched roughly up to her hips, pooling over her thick thighs and hinting at her lace-covered cunt.

For a short second, careful fingers scratch at the back of her neck, right below her hairline. Angela knows instantly that it’s Fareeha; a careful, subtle check in - and an opportunity for her to check out. She stays silent, leaning her head forward and getting a surprise as her blonde locks fall over her shoulder tickle the skin of her breasts. 

The combined sensory deprivation of the headphones and blindfold make everything so much more intense. She can’t see her guest. She can’t see her Daddy. She can’t hear the appreciative words that usually spill from Fareeha’s lips as her carefully refined self-control crumbles

There’s a murmur above the music in Angela’s ears. Frustratingly, it’s not loud enough to eavesdrop but the voice sounds so familiar to her. 

Mercy holds her position carefully; on her knees, thigh muscles held tight as she keeps her legs spread and her back straight, only curving at the top of her spine where her head bows forward as if she’s in some sort of prayer. She manages to look peaceful and serene, even though her heart pounds hard in her chest and it feels like her blood is on fire.

One single finger presses against the crotch of her panties, softly and lazily dragging from the top of her slit all the way down to her hole and back up again. There’s no hiding how wet the material is as it’s touched, soft lace warm over neatly-trimmed hair. The crotch of her underwear is quickly pulled aside, and two fingers slide into her pussy almost too easily. This time, her whimper is audible to everyone in the room. 

Angela feels the tremor in her muscles as she’s fucked slowly, and she leans back a little more to move her hips and bear down against the fullness inside of her. She lets out a shocked gasp as those fingers carefully stroke her inner walls, curving ever so slightly as they withdraw. 

Small ‘ah’s and ‘uh’s come from her lips, and they melt into a noise of pleasure when the fingers inside of her press - hard, and suddenly - against her g-spot, angled so well that Angela knows it must be Fareeha fingering her. Nobody else knows her body this well.

As she gets fucked, the fingers mercilessly rubbing her g-spot press against her butt plug through delicate tissue, and the resulting feeling makes Mercy feel so full. Two hands come to rest against her ass cheeks, roughly groping them through the material in the same way her breasts had been. Before she has a chance to adjust to this, there’s a hardness pressed against her flesh from behind and it makes her head spin. She doesn’t know whether she wants to rock forward against the fingers filling her cunt, or backwards against the hard cock she can feel being ground against her.

For a second, there’s the barest hint of a thumb grazing her clit and she almost yells out loud, settling half way on a needy-sounding moan. She can’t hear anything but the music; there’s darkness when she opens her eyes and all she can do is feel lost in the sensations of being pressed between two people. The thumb returns to her clit, carefully circling it; light on the downwards touch, hard against the delicate nub on the upwards touch.

There’s little that Angela can do but take it, rocking backwards and forwards to meet her orgasm, and all it takes to push her over the edge is a sharp bite to the delicate flesh of her shoulder and she’s done for. Her muscles go tight, contracting around the fingers filling her pussy and the plug in her asshole, fluttering with waves of pleasure as she swears once before her orgasm hits and the only noises she can make are small, breathless sounds as pleasure overtakes her.

Mercy feels the headphones get lifted from her head, and the blindfold quickly follows.

It’s not often that Angela Ziegler is wrong; but this is definitely one of those times.


	2. Four player

As her eyes adjust to the light once more, the purple-tinged smirk that greets her isn’t Fareeha’s. It’s Amélie’s. The stiff cock against her ass doesn’t belong to her girlfriend, either. The dark-skinned woman in question is sitting across the room in a chair, leaning forward with dilated pupils and a very large bulge in her trousers.

“Daddy bought some friends home from work.” Pharah says breezily, like her birthday gift to Angela was a party, rather than her getting fucked by two of their ex-colleagues.

Fighting the urge to rub her eyes, Mercy relaxes a little against the person behind her as she catches her breath. 

“Hola, chica.” Sombra says quietly into Angela’s ear, teeth nipping sharply at the lobe. 

“Hi Olivia,” Mercy replies easily. “And you too, Amélie.” Amélie nods at her briefly, before grabbing Angela’s skirt and unceremoniously wiping the wetness from her fingers onto the bunched fabric and standing up.

Angela rolls her shoulders quickly, shivering at the way that the metal cuffs feel against her skin before she meets her girlfriend’s eyes. She’s trying to speak without talking out loud, telling “I love you,” and “Thank you,” in a single glance. The tiniest quirk at one of the corners of Fareeha’s full lips tells Mercy that she understands. 

There’s quiet in the room while Angela catches her breath and winds down from her orgasm, and it’s only when her breathing has evened out that someone speaks again.

“Stand up.” Amélie orders, and Mercy does, easily pulling away from Sombra and getting to her feet. She meets those vivid yellow eyes - she’s always thought they were absolutely stunning in contrast with the cyanotic skin surrounding them - with no hesitation or reservation.

“Take your panties off. Skirt too.” Sombra says, making it sound like a question but everyone knows it’s an order. Mercy pulls the skirt sodden panties down and off her hips with only a little difficulty, letting them fall and hit the carpet with a soft fwoosh. Sombra makes an appreciative noise and runs her sharp nails down the back of Angela’s thighs, causing Angela to bite her lip.

Amélie leans in to cup Angela’s jaw, cold fingers digging in with the tiniest amount of pressure as she stops with her lips inches away from the doctors. Mercy searches Widowmaker’s face for any hint of an order and finds none, so she stays still instead of leaning forward to press their lips together.

Amélie’s eyebrow raises as if she’s amused, and then she comes even closer. Her lips are barely touching Angela’s, their breaths mingling in soft puffs that fan across their faces.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, ma chérie.” Their lips are still touching as Amélie speaks. “I’m going to watch Fareeha and Olivia fuck you until you’ve cum so many times that you have to beg them to stop, and then I’m going to sit on your face .” Amélie steps back

Mercy’s breath catches in her throat, chest jumping as if she had hiccupped. She’s fine with that. She’s more than fine with that. She feels like she’s never wanted anything more than she wants that.

Sombra’s hands roughly grasp the full cheeks of her ass, pulling them apart to look at the base of the plug nestled in her asshole. It’s a simple plug, made of sleek red glass and around the thickness of three of Pharah’s fingers at the widest part with a smooth taper.

“I think it’s time to take this to the bedroom; don’t you girls agree?” Fareeha says and stands up, completely casual about how hard she is and the way her cock is pressing against the fabric

“Good call.” Sombra replies as she gets to her feet to follow Pharah, closely tailed by Angela and Amélie. “When we get there, I want you on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Angela realizes that she’s the only one naked at the same moment that they enter the bedroom. Pharah sits on the bed casually, back against the pillows and legs spread. Angela’s distracted for a second, suddenly thankful that the bed they’d bought when they moves in together was big enough for several people and not just the couple. She’s soon brought back to the present by the sight of Fareeha pulling down the waistband of her lounge pants and freeing her erection.

There’s a comfortable armchair near the large floor-to-ceiling windows, and that’s where Amélie sits, looking as at ease as she would if she lived here and she sat there regularly. Angela gets onto the bed between Fareeha’s legs and braces her arms against the mattress, back in a smooth curve as she leans forward and sticks her arse into the air with her legs spread to show off the plug. 

“You’re big.” Sombra says appreciatively and Angela feels her cheeks heat in embarrassment before she realizes that the other woman was referring to Fareeha, who nods and meets Mercy’s eyes before flicking her own downwards, wordless message clear. 

Angela leans forward and sticks out her tongue, pressing the flat of it against the sensitive underside of Fareeha’s frenulum and keeping it there while her breath gently fans over the leaking, red head of her girlfriend’s dick. She feels Sombra get onto the bed behind her but doesn’t pay it a lot of attention as she moves a little to lick up the small smears of pre-cum near her mouth. Pharah lets out a long, pleasured sigh as if those small wet licks were something she’d never experienced before.

Sombra’s fingers grasp the base of the plug gently and Angela feels her carefully pulling at it - tugging it out a tiny bit to push it back in again and fuck the blonde-haired woman with it. Mercy lets out her own pleasured sigh but it’s muffled slightly.

She can’t see Widowmaker right now, and she wishes that she could. As Olivia pulls more of the plug out of her asshole each time, Mercy takes more or Fareeha’s prick into her mouth, stopping when she’s near the base and the head is bumping at the back of her throat.

Angela loves Pharah’s dick; to her, it’s perfect. Thick, and just long enough to fit in her mouth without choking when her nose is pressed against the smooth skin of Fareeha’s stomach. She’s so aroused that she wants to stick one of her hands between her legs but she knows that she can’t, not with how she’s balancing. 

Sombra finally pulls the plug out completely - and has absolutely no problem with sinking two lube-covered fingers straight into the slightly reddened, wet hole between her cheeks. Mercy moans, muffled around Fareeha’s length and in response Pharah’s head falls back, the golden beads in her hair glinting in the low light of the room. Fareeha, despite how much she loves to talk dirty, is usually fairly quiet in bed otherwise. 

Mercy feels herself drool a little and tries to swallow in response, throat going tight around the head of Pharah’s cock and Pharah lets out a small moan.

“Fuck, baby girl, I love your mouth.” 

Olivia scissors her fingers, spreading them wide as she uses one of the fingers of her other hand to carefully slide into Angela’s ass alongside the other two and pull at her hole. Her two fingers move in and out and she groans, impatient to fuck such a willing hole.

Mercy feels hot all over - she’s so aroused like this, full at both ends of her body in a way that she’s never been before. She bobs her head back and forward, tongue working the underside of Fareeha’s prick with wet noises that are all she can hear in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Pharah’s hand comes to rest on her head, fingers carefully stroking through her fine blonde strands and pushing them out of the way of her face.

When Mercy looks up she can see the flush on Pharah’s cheeks and when their eyes meet, Fareeha’s fall shut in pleasure. Sombra pulls her fingers free from Angela’s asshole and sits back lazily to watch the blonde going down on her girlfriend.

“Get to it.” Amélie says from across the room, impatience clear in her voice and when Mercy pulls off of Fareeha to look, the French woman has ditched her trousers and has one of her pale blue hands down her dark red panties, slowly rubbing herself. She hears Sombra take her pants off behind her and throw them casually onto the floor .

Sombra’s now clean hands grab Mercy’s hips, digging in hard - she seems to like to do things roughly, Angela notes - quickly pulling her backwards so she has nowhere to go but onto Olivia’s lap. The woman’s prick feels harder than it did earlier, somehow, and Mercy’s breath shudders as she thinks about the fact it’s going to be inside her soon. Olivia’s hips start to roll forward slowly and as the head of her cock presses against Mercy’s asshole for a brief second, she realizes that Sombra must have skipped out on wearing underwear that day.

“Are you ready for me?” Olivia asks, voice low and right into Angela’s ear. She nods, slick between her legs to the point that she can feel it smeared on her thighs. “Use your big girl words.” 

“Yes!” Mercy replies, cheeks flaring.. It’s nothing compared to some of the things that Fareeha’s said to her before but the fact that it’s someone else talking to her like this makes her embarrassed and hot. 

Sombra pulls away to slick up her dick liberally with lube, and then she sits on her knees. Watching Pharah’s face carefully, Mercy moves backwards to meet Olivia, holding still as the woman behind her lines up and slowly, too slowly for how aroused Mercy feels, pushes the head in. 

Pharah’s eyes are wide, rich brown almost completely hidden by her large pupils as she watches wordlessly. Sombra doesn’t move and although Mercy can’t see the smirk on her face, Fareeha can. For a moment there’s no movement, then Mercy pushes her hips back to take Sombra in, inch by inch until she has bottomed out. 

Breathing heavily already, Angela starts to grind her hips backwards against the woman behind her as Pharah moves closer to her, smoothly removing her trousers in the process. She stops right in front of Angela and presses their bodies together, trapping the doctor between them. 

Mercy’s hips continue to jerk, causing Fareeha’s cock to leak against her stomach when she moves forward. The time it takes for Pharah to grab her member and slowly sink it into Mercy’s hot cunt seems to take forever, but when she’s fully inside Mercy Pharah lets out a ragged groan. 

Mercy is wordless and soundless between them until Pharah moves and then she moans loudly.

“Fuck.” She manages to say, unable to think of much else to say. “I’m - It’s. It’s so much.” She says, slowing her own movements against them both. When Fareeha pushes in fully, Olivia pulls out and they quickly establish a rhythm together as they fuck into Angela, starting to pick up the pace and move faster as Angela adjusts to the sensations. 

Angela’s just crowded in between both of them, legs wide and holes full. Sombra’s hands are back on her hips, fingers digging into the dips with a bruisingly harsh grip and one of Fareeha’s hands is groping her breast, fingers pinching and rolling her nipple between them. 

Angela wonders who’s making those little desperate moans before she realizes it’s her, noises being fucked out of her with every move of the women’s hips. She brings her hand down between her body and Fareeha’s to rub at her own clit with two fingers, already close to coming just by being used like this. 

“Fareeha,” she needs to say their names to let them know she’s going to cum soon, “Olivia!” 

Moving quickly, Fareeha presses their lips together. Angela doesn’t do a lot in response apart from moan against her lips as she touches herself, letting her mouth open for Pharah to push her tongue inside and tease her own with it. Sombra’s fingers dig in even tighter to the point where Angela knows there will be bruises in the morning as she pulls Angela’s hips flush against hers, only moving her own hips a tiny amount as Fareeha fucks into Angela hard.

The thing that finally tips Angela over the edge is when she pulls away from Pharah’s lips to look over at Amélie, and she’s almost stunned to see the usually disaffected woman openly showing her lust. Her eyes are bright as she watches them and her cheeks are darker, almost indigo in shade as she fingers herself with one leg spread wide and hooked over the arm of the chair. Her panties hide very little at this point and the dark, wet spot on them is clearly visible even from so far away.

Angela’s body goes still apart from hips jerking in small, uncontrollable movements as her eyes fall shut and her body limp as it clenches around the cocks inside her.

True to Amélie’s words, neither Fareeha or Olivia stop moving - it seems like they speed up and fuck into her even harder. She’s so sensitive with aftershocks that it feels like a pleasurable torture and she almost wants to tell them to stop and give her a moment to rest but she doesn’t. Greedily, she takes it all, chasing another climax while speared between them.

“I can’t wait to see how you leak when we’re done with you, dulcita.” Olivia practically purrs from behind her and Angela’s cunt goes tight as she pictures the mess she’ll be when they’re done. Her face is red and her hair’s a mess, body slick and sticky all over with sweat but she can’t find it within herself to care, too caught up in chasing the pleasure she’s being given.

“You’re being such a good girl for us,” Pharah adds and Mercy nods uselessly, not able to vocalize beyond her moans, gasps and noises as they still continue to relentlessly fuck her, Olivia pushing and pulling at her hips with her rough grip as is Angela’s comfort doesn’t matter; like she really is just nothing but a hole for them to fuck.

Her next orgasm takes her by surprise when she tries to move in Sombra’s grip but the woman behind her doesn’t let go of her, two dark hips coming to meet her own pale ones as they change in pace. As if they’d decided on it soundlessly, they both rock their hips to pull out and push back in at the same time as she cums, the brief emptiness she feels when they leave her making her head spin as she shuts her eyes again. 

Her second orgasm does nothing to slow them down at all and they continue to fuck her through the aftershocks. The oversensitivity is harder to ignore this time so she pulls her hand from her clit but it’s quickly replaced by Fareeha’s. As if to punish her for stopping, Pharah’s fingers push at her clit harder than she would have herself, thumb almost flicking over it quickly and roughly as Angela cries out.

“It’s too much,” she says breathlessly, unsure whether she’s referring to the way Fareeha’s playing with her clit, or the pace and force they’re both fucking her. Either way, she knows that she’s going to feel the pleasant ache of a good fuck in the morning.

The women she’s between completely ignore her.

“If you need them to stop, you have to -” Widowmaker’s voice is replaced with a small sigh for a moment, “tell them to. But I was told you were a good slut.” Mercy whimpers once, and then again at hearing that sound come out of her own mouth.

“I am, I am good.” She’s not sure whether she’s trying to tell herself that, or the women in the room with her.

“Then take it like you’re supposed to!” Fareeha says as she meets Angela’s eyes. “You’re going to take us until you can’t anymore.” Her sentence is punctuated by moans, and she’s breathing so hard that Sombra’s surprised she can speak.

One of Olivia’s hands move from Mercy’s hips to her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking it back harshly to bare the smooth column of Mercy’s neck as she swallows heavily, sparks of pain shooting through her scalp only serving to increase the sensations she can feel between her legs.

“Cum for us, Angela.” Amélie orders and Angela does even though the command is a complete surprise. She’s soundless this time when she orgasms, mouth hanging open as she trembles. 

“Oh God,” Angela says when she’s finished coming, hands desperately grasping at Fareeha’s wrist to pull away her hand and, thankfully, her girlfriend understands and relents, but neither her nor Olivia pause in their pace for even a second. 

“Ay,” Sombra says, sounding as if she is the one who’s gotten off several times, “can I cum in her?”

Being spoken about as if she isn’t even there makes Mercy’s insides burn, stoking the flames of her arousal even further. She tries to nod her approval but only succeeds in pulling at her own hair, still held tight in Olivia’s clenched fist.

“Sure.” Fareeha says as if Angela hadn’t already nodded her consent anyway. Olivia moans and starts to fuck into Angela even harder, hips hitting against her plump ass with loud smacking noises, jolting her against Fareeha.

Mercy can do little more than take it, stuck between the two women with no way to get free even if she wanted to. Her neck aches a little from her head being pulled back but she doesn’t complain. She’s so full that she can feel every single movement between her legs and the way that Fareeha’s dick presses against Olivia’s, separated only by thin, sensitive tissue.

“Maybe next time you should both fuck her cunt.” Amélie offers. 

“Oh fuck.” Angela sounds like the noise was punched out of her as she moans, both at the idea of them doing that and the notion of there being a next time. She’s not the only one vividly imagining it - Sombra kisses the curve where her neck meets her shoulder then, digging her teeth in, Olivia stills completely apart from the minute uncontrolled jerks of her hips as she cums with ragged, rushed breath.

Sombra doesn’t immediately pull out as she goes soft, staying sheathed inside Mercy’s asshole as Fareeha fucks her cunt, starting to lose her rhythm as she, too, gets closer to coming. Letting go of Angela’s hair, Olivia reaches round the woman’s body to play with her clit. Mercy rocks her hips, wound down enough from her previous orgasms to chase yet another.

As she moves, Olivia’s prick slips free from her ass and she makes a small sound of complaint. In response, Sombra flicks Mercy’s clit with one finger and the sharp, pleasurable pain she feels at it is enough to make her climax again with a loud cry, going completely limp against her girlfriend as she does.

“Good girl, baby, Angela. You’re so good for us,” Pharah says, reassuring her in a way that only she can as Angela tries to catch her breath, exhausted as her chest heaves to take in oxygen.

It doesn’t take long for Fareeha to cum after that, filling Angela up with a groan in a way that makes her feel warm deep inside, but when she pulls out all Mercy can feel is emptiness between her legs after being so full of cock.

“Mmm,” Angela vocalizes as she flops to spread out on the bed and watch Amélie fuck herself with three fingers, still doing it slowly as if she wasn’t subject to the same pressing need to get off that the other three had been feeling.

Fareeha and Amélie get to their feet at the same time; Amélie to walk over to the bed and drop her panties, Fareeha to leave the room to get some nice cold water like she always does after her and Angela have sex. 

By the time she returns Sombra and Widowmaker are making out near Angela, who’s lying on her side and watching them appreciatively as they kiss each other roughly. Despite how Olivia had been when she was fucking Angela, Amélie is clearly the one in control of the kiss. 

Angela takes a long drink of the offered water, wondering why she didn’t notice sooner how parched her mouth feels. Her breathing is back to normal and she’s ignoring the way that cum is slowly leaking out of her, adding to the sticky mess between her legs.

Pharah gets back on the bed, relaxing against the pillows and watching the show before her, but it doesn’t last long. Quickly, suddenly, Widowmaker pulls away from Sombra and looks at Angela.

“On your back.” Angela scrambles to obey her, moving to relax with a pillow under her head. Her golden hair spills out, spreading below her like a halo against the black sheets. Amélie presses an uncharacteristically soft kiss to Mercy’s navel before making her way up her body. She settles over Angela’s face, knees on either side of the woman’s head before she lowers herself down, pressing her soaking cunt against Angela’s awaiting mouth.

Mercy brings her hands up to rest on Amélie’s hips, giving her perfect leverage to press open mouthed kisses to the length of Amélie’s cunt. She slowly drags her tongue up Amélie’s outer labia, flushed much the same color as her cheeks with blood flow. Amélie sighs and moves her hips, grinding leisurely against Mercy’s mouth as the wet tongue laps against her folds.

Sticking her tongue out even further, Mercy dips it between the lips of Amélie’s cunt, tickling her clit with the smallest of licks as she does so. Slowly, Mercy moves the tip of her tongue around Widowmaker’s nub in little circles. She’s barely using any pressure, only enough to let the woman above her feel what she’s doing. 

Beside them, Fareeha and Sombra are watching excitedly, hands slowly exploring each other’s bodies.

Amélie is unsurprisingly silent as Mercy eats her out, wet cunt pressed against Angela’s hungry mouth as Angela laps at her pussy. Tilting her head, Mercy licks at Widowmaker’s hole to taste her where it’s strongest and she moans in appreciation. It’s been a while since she’s eaten pussy, but it’s not something that one forgets how to do.

Angela spends a few minutes laving attention to Amélie’s hole before she starts to lick her clit - harder this time, pressing the flat of her tongue right on the nub and dragging it up in long, slow licks. Amélie shows her appreciation by bearing down, robbing Angela of oxygen in the process as she starts to ride her face.

Angela tries to breathe, managing to take in a small breath through her nose before Amélie's mound presses against it as she moves back and forth, small sighs breaking from her lips.

“You really are a good little whore, just like Fareeha promised.” Amélie speaks in French, causing Angela to moan against her clit. “Ohh, that’s good.” Angela wraps her lips around the sensitive nub and sucks, forcing a high pitched moan from Widowmaker’s mouth.

Mercy’s face is a mess, damp with her own spit and Amélie’s juices but she absolutely loves it. Her chest feels heavy from taking small breaths when she can but it doesn’t stop her, hands tightening ever so slightly on Amélie’s hips to encourage her grinding.

Widowmaker’s making no effort to hold herself up, pussy pressed fully against Mercy’s lips as Angela licks over and over again, cleaning up the wet mess of Widowmaker’s slick like a parched man at an oasis. Her chest burns from lack of oxygen and her head is spinning but she pays it no mind because she doesn’t really care. Amélie’s hips are gradually moving faster and faster in time with her breath, and the thing that pushes her over the edge is Angela once again sealing her lips around Amélie’s clit and sucking, this time with the tiniest brush of teeth against her nub. She makes no noise when she cum, only letting out a deep and shaky breath

Amélie climbs off Angela’s face and relaxes on the bed next to her, looking surprisingly unruffled for having just gotten off. Pharah leans down and presses her lips against Angela’s, tongue delving into her mouth to taste Amélie. For a moment they kiss, tongues touching and teeth pressed together, and when they pull apart Olivia leans down for one as well.

Amélie takes a drink from the bottle of water, and when the kissing is over Angela wipes her face and shivers, cold now that she isn’t leaching anybody’s body heat. Fareeha’s hand gently strokes her hair, nails carefully and gently scratching at her scalp.

“Are you two staying tonight?” Angela asks, looking at their guests.

“Yes. But I don’t cuddle.” Amélie speaks and Sombra opens her mouth. She quickly shuts it when Amélie shoots her a look that’s indecipherable to the other two, but sure seems to tell Olivia all she needs to know.

Angela’s eyes fall shut as she yawns, groping around for the edge of the blanket before she realizes everyone’s on top of it. She stands up and then gets back into bed, sliding into the side where nobody’s lying. As much as she wants to stay awake and talk, cumming so many times has taken its toll and she feels herself starting to drift easily off into sleep as Fareeha’s hand returns to stroke at her head.

“Happy birthday, Angela.” Olivia says, although she’s unsure if the woman can even hear her.

It’s only when she starts to snore quietly that Fareeha speaks again, addressing Olivia and Amélie.

“Thank you, guys. I knew she’d love it. I owe you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://mrachna.tumblr.com)! I take requests if anyone's interested, but I can't promise they'll be done quickly. Or even done at all.


End file.
